<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voxman According to AI Part 3: Getting Better, but Still Broken by Sorrowwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597133">Voxman According to AI Part 3: Getting Better, but Still Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowwolf/pseuds/Sorrowwolf'>Sorrowwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>According to AI [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AI, AI generated, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Voxman, like a lot, referenced sexual content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:52:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowwolf/pseuds/Sorrowwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My experiment continues! It took me about half a year to gather up all the fic for this bot, but it still wasn't quite enough to get a good story. However, compared to last time, the stories make WAY more sense and is significantly easier to understand the basic idea of what is happening... most of the time... Unfortunately, this comes with the trade off of being way less hilarious and having a tendency to write the same story over and over again. Granted, that could just be because we tend to write the exact same story over and over again (nothing wrong with that, those stories are pretty baller) but what ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>According to AI [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Double your Double Cheese Burgers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few quick notes before we get into this, the bold text are the prompts I personally wrote and fed to the Bot in order to create stories. Also, there is at least one fic missing from this collection! Its uh... a lot. It will be made available once all the more uh... tame works are all published.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...He was already eating a double cheese burger and cake...? And PV is Fink now... but still PV?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Venomous and Boxman started dating relatively recently. Today, the two men were going to go to an amusement park for their second date together as not only business partners, but also as boyfriends.</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous, his secretary, and Boxman sat at the amusement park's food court and sat near the food kiosks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, beautiful." Boxman commented as he began eating a double cheeseburger and chocolate cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds fun." Venomous replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope we can have fun." Boxman began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll see." Venomous answered as he began eating his slice of cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman's thought pattern took off as he started to eat the food. "I want to eat a double cheeseburger, can't we get that?" He asked as he munched on his cheeseburger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, but only if the cheeseburger is double cheeseburger." Venomous spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman enjoyed the cheeseburger and started eating it with the help of the waitress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did it look like a cheeseburger?" Venomous asked as he munched on the cheeseburger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It kind of looked like a cheeseburger." Boxman answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you call me-" Venomous stopped as he thought about who would call him. He remembered that the two of them will meet up for their first date to go to a gift shop and surprise his parents. Then the two of them will go on another date to another amusement park and the two will throw a party for the rest of the year. But, it will be more exciting for Venomous since he will have a twin and he will have an actual family as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous stared at the cheeseburger. "Hmm... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We should find something interesting to do today." Venomous continued eating his cheeseburger and pulled out his phone. "Oh, right...Call Boxman and see what he wants to do today." Venomous reached into his pants pocket and retrieved a pair of shoes. "You don't mind if I pick these up for him, right?" He said as he opened the door to Boxman's room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two did not make it to their destination in time to get the food to the table, so the two went into Boxman's room to hang out. They were waiting for him to get out the door when they heard noises outside. Venomous opened his eyes to see that something was outside. "Oh, hello! It's getting dark out." Venomous said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, I need to have dinner with you and your daughter!" Boxman said as he threw his arms up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, no reason." Venomous quickly spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, time to go." Boxman said as he put the phone back in his pocket. "Oh, you ready to go? I guess." Venomous said as he threw his arms up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman and Venomous went outside and walked to the bodega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boss, where's that thing?" Venomous asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'm ready to do anything." Boxman replied. "I've been expecting something big." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fascinating...maybe we should take a second?" Venomous said as he pulled out a toy and played with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman began playing with the toy again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you two are here." Boxman said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he did call me." Venomous said with a smile as he looked at Boxman with interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just a little ahead." Boxman laughed. "Um...am I doing alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not too bad." Venomous laughed as he walked over to the bodega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll see you at dinner. Bye?" Boxman waved as he went off. Venomous slowly walked away. "Okay, uh, Bye Boxman." He said as he walked away. "And before I go, how about a dance?" Venomous said as he was walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman and Venomous found that they had a perfect date on their hands. They had some fun and just chilled and got a little done in between doing some stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was that that cheesy music I heard? Good." Venomous said as he sang along. "Funny, yeah, that was kinda cheesy." Boxman said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. They Kiss a Bunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Today was the day that Venomous was going to confess his love to Boxman</b>
  <span>. He loved him more than anything in the world, and though Venomous hated himself for even thinking about it, that night had been one of the most intense he'd had in years. He was waiting so nervously for Boxman to show up, and when he did, it was to kiss him on the lips for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>VonNemo sighed in relief. The long night had finally ended with Boxman still in bed, bent over with his face buried in the sheets, and Venomous right beside him. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman bit back a sob. "I… I…" He broke down again. The professor cupped his cheek and tried to pick him up, but it was already too late. "I… I..." His voice broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night had been the same as the day. His alter-ego continued to talk about what had happened, and Boxman'd had to stick to it, even when he was getting suspicious of himself. Finally, the time was here. And finally, Boxman had finally done it. He had, finally, kissed Venomous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman felt his chest tighten up. No matter what he did, he never knew how Venomous would feel about him. He hadn't even considered kissing Venomous before this night. He needed to make the last bit of practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Venomous!" Boxman immediately leapt to his feet and began running to the bedroom. "Boxy!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to kiss me?" Venomous bit his lip and stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, I just don't want to make you feel that way. You're my boyfriend, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm not scared of that," Venomous said, finally breaking the kiss, which took both of them a moment. "I really, really want to know what that feels like." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't want to kiss you," Boxman replied. "I just need some reassurance. I don't want to make you feel nervous or anything like that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous leaned forward to kiss him. "Ven-Ven-Ven-Venomous." He broke it a second time. "Ven-Ven-Ven-Venomous." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman laughed softly. "I love you so much," he whispered into the shorter man's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous made a low noise of agreement. "And I love you, too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, I haven't even said a word," Boxman said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to stop waiting," Venomous said, pressing a kiss to his lips. "We both know you're blushing. Just say it, right here and now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman nodded, pressing a few more kisses to Venomous' mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous kissed him back. "I love you too," Venomous whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman smiled. "You'll never stop us, Venomous." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope not," Venomous said. He stepped closer to Boxman. "I love you, Boxy," he whispered into his hair. "I love you, too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman put a kiss on Venomous' lips, feeling them lightly snap and tearing. His heart pounded as his alter-ego started to melt in his arms. He let Boxman run his fingers through his hair and took one last look at the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the last few nights had been relaxing. He hadn't asked Venomous to hold his hair, or kiss him. At least, he didn't think that he had asked, but there was definitely a break. Maybe it had been the last few weeks, but even though he was happy with the break, he didn't feel more at peace. Boxman could tell that Venomous had been feeling the same way, but they hadn't shared this yet, and it was starting to turn into a topic of conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you didn't want a girl?" Boxman asked. "You said you weren't scared of kissing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous smiled softly. "I do love you, Boxy. You're amazing," he whispered. "And I love you, too. I want to know if there's anything you could teach me about it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can help you with that, I promise!" Boxman said, and Venomous didn't seem to mind. He didn't seem to mind the stare. "I'm a bad kisser!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not true," Venomous said. "I think I like you a lot more than that, Boxy. I haven't kissed anyone since getting here." He looked up at him. "Because I don't want to mess this up. Not in front of anyone. And also, because kissing's not something I've ever done before, and..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed quietly. "I haven't kissed anyone in the rest of my life, really." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman smiled, and made a gesture to help Venomous bring them closer. "That's just fine." "I'll figure out what it is then, will you?" "I don't need to," Boxman said, and pulled back. "It's probably because I'm terrified," Venomous answered. "But...I'd love to see your last blowjob." Boxman smiled. "I think you can see it." "I know you will." Venomous slid down on the bed, almost rolling to the floor and pushing Boxman's face into his own as he kissed him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boxman Needs a Haircut... Apparently (Fic 3 part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They should open a barbershop... who's gonna tell them the Bodega already has?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Professor Venomous leaned over and kissed Boxman</b>
  <span> on the mouth, it wasn't hard but they both wanted it. "Oh, I'm so glad you could come to me…" Venomous commented with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's...T-T-True..." Boxman laughed softly as he kissed Venomous again, the Venomous in the other person brought out a sound as he didn't want it to be heard outside. Venomous touched Boxman's cheek, he could feel Venomous snort softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go to our room for a little while, or...Move somewhere else…" Boxman laughed quietly, "But don't forget...How about we meet up at the Bodega, I can help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous smiled softly as he agreed, Boxman picked up his gear from the counter and led him to the door, Venomous following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Boxman…" Venomous replied quietly, stepping inside. Boxman let go of his helmet, lifting his head, giving a small smile, that small smile pulling Venomous close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous leaned against the wall, the metal tapestry used as a touch screen, both tapping gently. The pair moved along the wall, both lighting up when they touched metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're my favorite, Venomous...They should totally open a Barbershop, you could come in…" Boxman said warmly, drawing Venomous' gaze to his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous smiled slightly, "Why not? I've been meaning to see how it's been." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman smiled softly, taking Venomous hand in his own. "It's the best thing since sliced bread." Boxman replied, as he spoke, the smile fading. "I was wrong. The fact that the reality TV show made Venomous happy was what made him break his word. I was not happy, but I was honest with him, and that was just wrong, and I just didn't care. I'd tell him I'd try and hurt him if I thought it'd help, but I'd have to tell him a lot of other things if I did that. That I'd go along with anything he wanted. Even if he started off as bad, after talking to me once, he started to change. He started liking me, he started enjoying himself, he didn't care. We knew that wasn't right. So, we just let it happen. And he still loved me, we always did." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light from their red button from Boxman's shoulder pressed, the moment Venomous had to stand back up Boxman's hand in Venomous's shoulder pulled him, it was a powerful one, almost like the kiss Venomous gave Boxman's lips. "So, just try and stop being a meanie like that, Boxy." Boxman gave Venomous a warm smile, and the kiss that had gone on was all of a sudden gone. "Yeah...I guess I should get a haircut?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're still nervous, let's try to be more formal. Please come back to the Bodega soon…" Venomous smiled and nodded, he was actually beginning to think that Boxman had made a mistake, his voice trembling slightly. Boxman hummed softly as he rubbed his arm and gave him a small kiss. "Okay…I'll see you in the morning, how about we meet at your house in about ten?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I'll have coffee…" Boxman gave a small sigh of relief, turning on his heel and heading for the door. Venomous smiled softly, finally having a normal life again, he looked at the floor before following after the couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat outside for a while, Venomous touching his arm again, going through the motions of meeting the Bodega owner. His worries with what Boxman had said in his letter were long forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dreamy night began to go by, a soft breeze came in through the windows as their face was pressed against each other. As the night went on, the first real smile he'd had was when he opened the door, the moment was endless and the night could come any minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman's smirk grew, looking back at him in the house. "Hey, PV? I got a message from KO, he's gonna start his work tomorrow. I guess he's never seen you smile as hard as I do!" He rubbed his arm, still smiling at him. Venomous smiled back, giving a small smile. "It's alright, Boxy…I know you're happy to see me again." The truth of the matter was, though, that there was just something he needed to get off of his chest. "I still think about how I did get hurt…and the way I made you upset…I still feel that it's best that I can take control of my life. I guess I should do this." Boxman replied, the thoughts that came from there came out. "...And you think you're the one to do that, huh?" Venomous teased, making him laugh. "Well…" he blushed slightly, "I'm pretty sure you'd be surprised." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I wouldn't say I wouldn't be." Boxman chuckled nervously. "I mean…" Venomous gripped his hand, rubbing it lightly. "PV, I'm gonna do this for you. I've been trying to make sure you understand and work it out of your life ever since then, and I'm finally at a point where I think I should let you do it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his hand on Boxman's, feeling just how warm he was, how soft his skin was. "I don't want to see you miserable, I want you happy." His words were soft, his voice flat and forced. Venomous just smiled, turning to look at him. "I won't let you say that, I promise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman groaned, shaking his head. "You mean it, Venomous…" he finished with a sigh. "I-I'll do it, and I'll make sure you're happy…" Venomous was about to reply, then his fingers found Boxman's, feeling the way they always did. It was a humanizing force, taking him to some aspects of himself he didn't know existed. "You're worth all this…I'm going to make you happy…" he mumbled, the joy in his voice rising, his body starting to twist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman giggled, spreading his arms and pulled the blue tie, feeling Venomous give a small laugh and push himself off him. "No-no, it's fine, I mean it's me I want to be happy." His smile grew when Venomous chuckled back. "W-well, I won't be happy…and I don't want to be unhappy. I'm going to make sure you don't feel that way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous chuckled, rubbing his shoulder. "Good, I'll take care of that. But don't worry, Boxy. I know you won't be depressed, and that you're gonna get yourself to a better place…" The two began to go inside, the doors closing quietly as they entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after, the door opened, and both heard footsteps outside. "It's getting late…goodnight Boxy!" He could almost hear the falling snow outside, the warmth in the house was warm and warm. Boxman smiled, finding himself at a new level of happiness, so warm that it wasn't cold outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, a soft smile appeared on his face, making his heart beat a bit faster, all the ones he was used to feeling beat faster, giving him a little break to calm his nerves. He felt himself finally relax, finding himself kissing his lips. A light blush on the back of his neck was apparent, his eyes and skin feeling slightly pale, but warm. He gave a small smile to his body, watching as he was kissed by his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you…" He smiled back, the flames around his own body burning up slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you too…" His eyes twinkled softly, breaking the kiss. They were empty, but the kiss kept him warm. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wake up Loop (Fic 3 Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having a bad morning? Just turn the eternal tap on and go right back to sleep!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, they both got up to use the phone, both happily ruffling their long, flowing hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning, PV!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning, Boxy! I'm glad you weren't worried about me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't worried…" Boxman smiled as he sat up, and Venomous fell back onto his bed. Boxman chuckled, seeing the water in the sink running. "You...your something else…" He started, watching the alarm clock. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll just do my morning routine. My body's so heavy, I just have to sit out for a while. Nothing is going to set me off. I've never really done that before, well, not with someone." His heart stopped when he heard Venomous pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right back. Just, leave me alone for a second?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'll come back soon…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman patted his chest, as the cold water from the sink began to grow more. He began to put away his phone, feeling his excitement rising slightly. "Okay, okay, I'll be back soon…" He snapped out, locking his door, and turning around to look at his partner. "Venomous? If I leave you alone, can I just have you to me for a moment?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no, please, it's just-" Venomous was blushing, and Boxman couldn't quite process it. "I can't do that, you're my partner, and...I need to think about what I have to say before I say it. I'm sorry if I scared you." He saw the baby and grow angry, leaning away. "I-I'll be alright, I promise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, let's get you cleaned up, we can then go to bed." Venomous smiled, grabbing the t-shirt and getting it cleaned, "you know, I think about the things you do to me every day…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman just smiled and nodded, pulling the door open, before walking out of his room. He smiled, placing the phone away, while Venomous slid in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really missed having you..." Venomous sighed as he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, a soft smile on his face, he stared at his partner. Boxman took in a deep breath, relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I...I…" He tried to remember all the things he had done for him, to make him feel good, to make him feel happy. It had felt so...cannot stand how easily he had betrayed his trust, but he didn't care anymore. He kissed him, calling his heart out to say goodbye, gently at first, but stronger and softer. He smiled, before pulling back, regretting it, knowing how much it hurt him to give up on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hands, pulling himself off of his bed, pulling the covers around himself. Boxman smiled, falling asleep on his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Boxman woke up, looking up to see Venomous's face in the mirror. Boxman quickly went to get dressed and walk to the bathroom, only noticing how cold it was outside. Boxman blushed softly, seeing how proud and happy Venomous was with how well his face had looked. He sat at the sink, seeing Venomous relax and soft smile on his face, getting a drink and a cappuccino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Venomous, I'm so glad you're okay...I can't believe I let myself fall." He leaned down to pat his face, running a hand through his curly brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay, I...I know." Venomous replied, not able to believe it either. He rubbed his cheeks, biting his lip. Boxman rested his head on his arms, while the warm feeling of Venomous's weight under him grew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I'm sorry I fell for your charm, but...you can still make me happy. I just know..." Boxman kissed his cheek. Venomous laughed quietly, his face warm. He was feeling better now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clearly and Apology Cake Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apology cake fics seem to be really good at affecting the narrative.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Venomous looked at Boxman lovingly and said,</b>
  <span> "I can't believe I'm doing this now...but it'll happen. It's my destiny. I know you have to go with me, I know you have to sacrifice anything to be here with me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman looked down at the floor and shook his head, "I can't do this Boxy. I won't let you go." Venomous leaned back and hugged him. Venomous wrapped his arms around Boxman, letting the Boxman lean into him. "I'll never say no, Boxy. Don't worry. You'll always be my little Boxy. You always will." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman held onto Venomous' shoulder and sighed, "Thank you. I won't let you go..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle came from Venomous. "Why not? You always will be. You always will be." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men stayed that way for a moment. It was...so nice to have this feeling again, a reminder that they still loved each other, still loved the other, but they were together now. They had to work out some emotions, have some conversations. It was over. It was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, underneath the snowy green leaves and frosted buds, the night bled from the floor. Boxman sat with his feet on the floor and kept quiet, unmoving his hand out to scratch at his lip. Venomous came in and stood next to him, holding his hand. "What do you think I'm doing?" Venomous asked. "You shouldn't do that, it might sound ridiculous." Boxman said. "It is ridiculous. It's so lame." Venomous replied. "I'm just not used to this feeling, that's all." "I'm sure that you can handle it if you give yourself a chance." "I'm sorry if I made you nervous." "No, it's fine." Venomous walked over to the wall, gazing down and rolled his eyes, then walked over to him, knelt down and rubbed his back. "We'll get this fixed." Venomous said. "We'll get this fixed."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bowl of Salty Yummy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I... need an adult... and I am an adult...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you thought the beginning was slightly sus, the fic after this has to be temporarily skipped...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Venomous called Boxman into his lab. Boxman did't know what he expected his boyfriend to show him, but it most certainly wasn't a gay ass </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boxman, I can tell that you're dying for your favorite food," the older man leaned down, showing his bulge to Boxman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea, could I... eat it?" the younger man had other ideas, especially if Boxman didn't think of anything gay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, kid," the genius huffed, reaching into his drawer and pulling out a bowl of its salty yummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman swallowed nervously. "Umm...if you can't hold onto it, can I just eat it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Boxman nodded. He sighed and began to sniffle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lab was dimly lit, the white walls were tasteless, the center spot was all dark, but everyone was present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thump, a slight chiming was heard in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...can I... look at..." the older villain coughed again, breaking into breath. He opened his eyes, hoping to see a smile when the younger villain looked back. A small, very quick smile cut across Boxman's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you're a pretty cool guy. You should think about it," the man said as he continued sniffling, still holding onto Venomous' shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," the two were done sniffling. "Where the hell did you get those treats?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got them from some cleaning up. Did you want them? I gotta keep my eye out for anything cute." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean like, more than one little thing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if they're actually for sale. Like, I don't have anything wrong with them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm..." The two searched around the room, looking around for something pink, or that would be fruit or maybe a bit of a potato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you see those?" Venomous asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Boxman said, earning him a thoughtful nod. "They had some kind of bright yellow blossoms, and I think we threw a bunch of them in my room." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Why would you do that?" Venomous asked, scratching at his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cause I had to look cute when I first found them. Or somethin', but now I know what I was looking for." Boxman squinted, wondering what this could mean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm sorry," Boxman said apologetically, turning away and doing a small blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be sorry," Venomous replied, forcing the expression to come back, trying to understand. "Come on, that won't happen again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right," Boxman said, his face still flushed. "And no matter how silly we were, we're still really nice people." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, something like this...you'd like it too, Boxman," the older man started kissing the younger villain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman pulled away, his cheeks burning. "I don't wanna," the shorter villain sighed. "I don't wanna hurt you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?" Venomous asked, earning another thoughtful blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, I was worried about what it was going to do to us. You said something about you wanting to forget all those things." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're worried we're gonna go..." Venomous trailed off, mouth moving to let the words come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman patted the younger man on the back. "That would be the dumbest thing I've ever done. I'd never expect you to know what's best for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't do anything dumb," the older villain shuddered. "See, I've made peace with those situations. It's easier. Just never let them get to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to get to you," Boxman repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L-let me?" Venomous asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know how I hate you," Boxman grumbled, closing his eyes. "It's so hard to let someone know. I...really love you, Venomous." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Boxman," Venomous said softly. "That doesn't mean we're gonna fall apart." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say anything that's-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course not," Boxman shouted. He groaned, staring at the floor, not looking at Venomous. "I said, how do you even feel?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, right?" The older villain looked at the shorter man, feeling a warm blush come to his cheeks. "I-I know we're gonna feel different," he admitted. "I mean, I know I can be controlling sometimes. I think it was the best thing I did." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman could feel Venomous relax, though a small smile left him. "Right. Well...we'll be okay. I think," Boxman said, settling back on the bed, bringing him down to talk with him again. "I love you, too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fancy Socks for little Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just wanted a haha funny weed monster story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Venomous called Boxman into his lab. Boxman did't know what he expected his boyfriend to show him, but it most certainly wasn't a gay ass weed monster. They were gonna do so much gay ass weed</b>
  <span> shit, did they have to find something else? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you two ready?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Venomous tapped the alien's chest. "Is that a yes?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm straight, Professor, and you're clearly a little worried. I just wanted to try it." Boxman replied. "I just knew you'd be a great way to impress your crush." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhh, you really care, eh?" Venomous smiled. "Sounded like you wanted to show your feelings." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boxman pushed his head back and laughed. "Love it! For this reason, I will send back half of the product." He winked. "I may as well get started." "And I may as well get started." Venomous grabbed the box. He forced himself to sit upright. "I can make you a little friend," Boxman said as he gestured for the orange lizard to come up to the desk and remove the lid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boxman pulled out the thing and pushed it to his mouth. "Ohhh!" He gasped. "A popper!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're still not liking it, are you?" Venomous shrugged. "It's not...game-winning." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can make a new friend." "Oh, a new friend. For a...new form of cleaning?" Venomous laughed. "Well, at least I won't be doing so many cleaning chores again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." Boxman smiled. "My old power was always about cleaning." "Oh, right. Most of the times I would have destroyed other villains. Oh! You can make it like my old sock-like job, can't you?..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Venomous went to pull out the sock. "Is this for me?" "No. You wouldn't like that. No way." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you could have it. I'm not exactly cheap!" "Why not?" "I mean, it's not like it's like...like the rest of this junk, what would you be able to get out of this?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boxman's blushing only got funnier. "You aren't gonna yell if I leave it? It's gonna give you a break." "How do you think I'd stop my bullying?" "Psssssssst." Venomous took it from Boxman and stuck it in his drawer, quietly smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See, don't you like some fancy-schmancy things?" Boxman nodded. "Just sayin'." Venomous said nothing, with Boxman tapping his cheek with the cookie. Boxman stood. "Okay. Are we done?" "Okay! Thank you for your time!" Venomous bent down and hugged the bowl. "If I knew where to find you in such a big place, I would have never let you do that." "Ugh, maybe next time?" "We'll see, Boss." Boxman made his way back to the drawer, leaving the box where it was and slowly rolling it out. He then wrapped the envelope around it. "Looks like I really did need a friend."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Break up to Become Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can't describe this well right now since my pained yelling at the skipped fic has caused my brother's cat to cuddle with me in order to make sure I'm okay. She just wants to make sure I'm okay, but now I can only use one hand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Venomous has big gay disease for Boxman. He wanted Boxman to be his big gay boyfriend. Boxman wanted Venomous to be his big gay boyfriend too. They both ahd the big gay disease for each other. This is their story</b>
  <span>, or at least it's been their story since the beginning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Venomous was the one to trigger the first fallout, not Boxman. Boxman had given him a taste of his own medicine, and he hasn't missed a beat. He laughed, pushed his blanket off and changed clothes. "I made him go on an Earth-2 mission, He didn't even think about the consequences. It was a painless operation and he did fine. But I just thought of how he'd deal with all that happening around him. Maybe even if it's been a while, I should feel bad for them. I bet they won't be thinking about anything else. I bet they'll go with him. Right? No, I think they'll do just fine. But it'll be a shock to them when he comes back. Then I'll start thinking about all this time we spent together and how they're gonna feel when they find out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Venomous grumbled a bit, forgot to put his clothes back on. He was distracted as his thoughts left him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boxman fidgeted, made a lot of noises, gulped. He kissed his face, soon regained his composure. "I was a dumb son of a bitch, I'll be fine. You had to do something big, you can do whatever you need to do to keep me from killing you." He curled his lip in guilt. "This is my fault for putting you two together, I should have known better and not talked them into it. You're hurt, I'm hurt, and I'm sorry I hurt you, but I didn't mean to." He looked at Venomous's chest with an expression he was not familiar with. "That's a relief. Now I can get on with trying to keep my business going, I'll help my company out. I don't want to be in a position like Boxman is right now. That would hurt us both, I know that much." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Venomous sighed. "So I'm going to pretend that you did it, now we're one more person in my life I'll have to deal with. I can't live with this. How about we don't try to make things work for us?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boxman placed his hand on Venomous's shoulder. "We're partners, this is all in the past. I don't want to deal with the problems I cause now and I hope you won't make this into your big gay boyfriend." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. Whatever you want to call this. All in the past, that's how we live. But sometimes there's a sort of split in the mind. I don't want that. I can't live with this, I don't want to make things work for us. We're two different people. We can't be here, in this place. I can't live with you, the events don't hold up. I want to build something together, I want to be able to work together, I want to live our lives together. But now I can't. My mind has split in two. I need to know, I need to talk things over with you. With you. I need to know we can't do this together. I need to talk with you. I just need to, can I at least call you back to tell you I love you. Love you." He gave Venomous a hug. "You made this worse. Even if I'm not gay, you're still my dear friend. You're still my mom." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," Venomous whispered back, he pulled away and placed his head on Boxman's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't make this work, okay? I can't let this happen to you, not again."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Chocolate Sauce"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of nothing happens... I genuinely don't know what's going on any more heeeeeeeeeelp. Also, Boxy you are not gross! Don't be so hard on yourself!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Venomous called Boxman into his lab. Boxman was right about to confess his love when</b>
  <span> Venomous called back, but his answer wasn’t what Venomous had anticipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you were right Boxy.” Venomous sighed. He found the chemicals would dissolve soon and could use them to create a red gel to cover his head. He set it up in his bathroom. “This is easier than getting him to write down his looks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know how to make a red gel?” Venomous stared at the wall, not sure how he ended up thinking it was a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m pretty smart.” Boxman slipped the jar over his head and disappeared into the bathroom. He reappeared at Box’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty smart to know how to make a red gel!” Venomous suddenly felt the pit in his stomach. “He’s putting me through a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman glowered at him. “Don’t make me cry, you’re so rich.” “What’s the difference, really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman opened the bathroom door and burst through, leaving the two of them alone. “Wait, hold on!” Boxman picked him up. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell me you love me?” Venomous sat on the side of the bed, watching as the late-evening sun slowly began to creep over the mountains. The door to his bedroom opened, and Boxman pushed it open. “I mean, this isn’t a surprise, is it?” Boxman kept his eyes fixed on Venomous. “I mean, you’re my-ah!” Boxman let out a shriek. “H-hi, PV!” Venomous reached forward and took Boxman’s hand. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman pulled Venomous close, rubbing his hand up and down his body. “You think I don’t know you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous cocked an eyebrow, but replied, “Why would I think that?” “I mean, you’re not just Boxman.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Boxman gave him a half-smile. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t love me.” “Boxy…I-I mean, what’s the big deal? I love you.” Boxman smiled when Venomous finally broke the kiss. “So, what’s next? Do we try again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman cocked an eyebrow. “I-I-I don’t know, PV.” “What’s the big deal?” Venomous let a crooked grin come to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman nodded, his lips curling into a smirk. “You know, I bet you could make one of these with your jelly hands!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous laughed, a blush on his face. He looked at the bed, then over to Boxman. “You want me to?” “I mean, c’mon.” Boxman rubbed his arm and crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous dropped the idea and pulled away, covering his eyes. He watched as Boxman opened the door, leaving the bedroom open and suddenly glancing over to Venomous who’s face was now looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it feel so weird to have to say things to people?” Venomous shuddered. “Box, you always say weird things.” He looked over at Boxman, who was just peering through the crack in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always weird.” Boxman poked his tongue out, giving the girl a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous glared back at him and threw the door open, “You think I’m weird?” He pointed at his chest. “Of course I am, I’m Mr. Mmmph!” He shrugged. “Just go get us some pizza. I-I don’t think you’ve got anything to be super, super shocked about, I’m just really uncomfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman rose, flipping his hoodie on over his head and turning on his heel to start down the hallway. “No, I mean, I’m really uncomfortable, but it won’t help that you’re really-you know…” He trailed off when Venomous shook his head. “Umm, what’s this about, Boxman?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean, I-I just-you’re not usually like-that with people.” “Really?” Venomous nodded. “Then I’m going to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman sighed and headed back into the room, leaving Venomous on the floor. The door slammed shut and the two did not say anything as they closed the bathroom door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman had finished his lasagna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous looked over his shoulder to the kitchen, seeing Boxman run back to the bathroom. He could tell he was still flushed, but all his different tubs and mixing bowls were empty. He turned around to look at Venomous. He was looking like the mess it looked in the kitchen, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous huffed. He walked out of the bathroom, not meeting Boxman’s eyes. “I thought I saw you taking something,” He said. “Something that looked like, ices, but you’ve been playing with it like it’s nothing.” “Oh,” Boxman tapped his finger on his lip. “What did you want?” Venomous stuck his tongue out, however, didn’t say anything. “The kids told me what you’re doing with your hands.” He waved a hand through his hair. “So, what’s up?” He didn’t look at Boxman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman’s eyes widened, “Why are you telling me that?” He just glared at Venomous. “What do you-what’s going on?” “The last time we saw each other I told you it was weird, but you didn’t tell me you did that.” He frowned and crossed his arms. “Well, now I-I just needed to know.” “And I told you it was weird, and I’m not asking you to trust me!” He grabbed Boxman’s face and pulled him into a crushing hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman blinked a few times at the hug, “I…” He tried to force his eyes to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous lifted him off the ground, who had tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Venomous and rested his head on his chest. He nuzzled against Venomous’ face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman leaned down and gave him a brief kiss. “I love you.” Venomous broke the kiss. He’d decided to start keeping a warm word for Boxman; it wasn’t necessarily romantic or anything, but it sounded nicer than an actual one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman stared in shock as Venomous sighed and forced himself to calm down. “I…I love you too.” He held Venomous close. He could tell he was teary and that was not something he was used to. “I thought I was confusing,” Boxman said. He broke the hug, pulling Venomous away and jumping onto the counter. “Sorry I broke it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous huffed and crossed his arms. “Not really.” He started to walk back to the kitchen but turned his head to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman pulled Venomous towards the hallway, his feet landing on the hardwood. “I missed you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous huffed and pushed himself off of the counter. “Oh! Good thing I was already in the hallway!” He passed the phone to Boxman and dropped the phone on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! I’m sorry! I didn’t-” Venomous mumbled and looked down. “I have a box of espresso beans in the cupboard.” He dropped the phone on the coffee table and stood in the hallway. He then looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman was still in his coat. “PV!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous opened the door and rushed out. He paused in the hallway, as Boxman was still in his coat. “It’s me! Box.” He practically </span>
</p><p>
  <span>came crashing down onto his knees. Boxman was suddenly confused and frowned, “S-Sorry about that, PV.” He mumbled as he slowly followed Venomous into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman’s eye went wide. “Oh! What?” Venomous smiled at him. “You took those beans! You even put them in your pocket!” Boxman was surprised he hadn’t moved but quickly straightened up. “I’ve never put the beans in my pocket before.” He had almost expected Venomous to go at it and go crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman was silent for a few seconds, “I-I-I didn’t want you to see them, but I thought you might need them.” He reached up and held Venomous hand. “Can I trust you not to know about this?” He pushed his hand against his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know you’re not allowed to know about the coffee beans…” Venomous stood in the doorway and looked out the window at the sky. “I’m so sorry…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman’s eyes moved up and Boxman leaned down and put his hand on Venomous shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologise. I didn’t want to scare you, and I’m glad you agreed.” He rested his other hand on Venomous shoulders and grinned, “I did a good thing!” He jumped up and came back to his feet. “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous’ smile faded and he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous pressed a hand on his hip and felt his cheeks warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Box.” He put his other hand on Boxman’s shoulder and pulled him back into the living room. “I guess.” He huffed, “I should ask you what we’re going to do now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman grumbled, “You did what? What did you do?” He dragged a leg over Venomous and brushed away the tears that were still running down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see I…” Boxman held up a hand to his eye, “I’ve never had a job before. I’m in a position where I don’t know what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous closed his eyes and smiled. “I know. That's why I thought you should tell me.” He placed his hand on Boxman’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman gasped and ran a hand up Venomous chest. “O-Oh! Oh!” He was laughing and pushed himself up. “But then you put those in your pocket!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did!” Venomous laughed again. “I’m always prepared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman didn’t laugh anymore and instead frowned. “It was weird. How would I tell you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a little gift for you.” He smiled a little to make the kid laugh. “I want you to ask me to help you with something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman smiled. “Really? That?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Venomous gave him a toothy smile. “Well…” He glanced at the dish. “Can I have a chocolate mousse?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman tilted his head. “But you didn’t do it yourself!” He looked down at the sauce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous laughed at him. “I did put the chocolate in my hand.” He smiled and shoved a hand in Boxman’s. “Or maybe I poured my chocolate sauce onto it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman let a soft sigh out. “Do you want it in your mouth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He held up his free hand and stared at the sauce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman frowned. “But what do you want it in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Venomous gritted his teeth. “Ah!” He scowled, his hand pushing back in Boxman’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous blinked, “Boxy, I’m not sure if this is the right idea. I don’t think you like them…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman blinked. “Well, if it’s more important than that, we can just leave now.” He threw his legs over the side of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous smiled and picked Boxman up, trying to keep his balance. He pressed a small kiss to his forehead. “I-I didn’t think you would enjoy that.” He stopped, and looked down at the sauce on the sink. “Are you going to add anything to it?” He pushed his fingers in. “Ah, you didn’t have to be to try.” He smirked and wiped his face. “Here, let me, eh?” He placed a kiss to the bottom of Boxman’s nose. “You’ll like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his hand away and frowned. “Is this a costume?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled when Boxman started to laugh and rubbed his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, whatever you do, then, I’m not going to stop you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman covered his face and quickly wiped his mouth and stopped laughing. “You’re sweet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thanks.” He pulled back and put a hand to his chin. “I'll check back with you later.” He smiled. “Cheers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheer up, PV.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman turned to him and cupped his face. “PV…” He gulped. “I don’t think I can smile anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous rubbed his temples. “I… feel like something’s missing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something?” Boxman groaned. “I can’t do this anymore.” He was still laughing and trying to wipe away the sauce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He sighed, moving his hand down Boxman’s arms and cupping his hands. “I’m sorry… I know I shouldn’t have done that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman shook his head. “You know, you could have, but… I… I don’t know what I’m saying.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I felt… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt like I wanted to say it.” His smile slipped. “I wanted you to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous looked at him with confusion. “You’re… saying that I’m weird?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman nodded and blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous pushed his hair back and he allowed a slow laugh to escape him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I do, too.” He raised an eyebrow and let out a soft sigh. “I am not sure how I feel about this.” He rested his hand on his chest and fished his phone out of his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman dropped down. “Are you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman laughed and grabbed Venomous’ arm. “I-I think I do! But I’m scared!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous gave him a soft smile. “Then maybe we should try it more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, do you want me to tell you or not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman jumped a bit when Venomous pushed him back. “I-I don’t want to-” He caught himself and found his pace and Venomous left his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous picked his phone back up and he looked at the clock. “O-Of course.” He answered Boxman’s text and chuckled. “Boxman’s going to my science party. Like, this weekend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman picked him up in a soft kiss and started down the stairs. “When are you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The party is tonight.” Venomous had a wicked grin. “Where’s yours tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The-“ He let a sigh out. “It’s with some other guys…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t care about those guys!” He laughed. “Maybe later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous let a sharp chuckle out. “I’m really excited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman pulled Venomous’ hand in and pulled him into a kiss, squirming a little when Venomous tensed and let a small yelp out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Venomous grinned when Boxman laughed and pulled him back into their lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous shook his head and smiled. “I’m afraid you’ll go.” He waved his hand dismissively and reached into his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman opened the bag with a dark blue dress shirt, tie, scarf and small slippers. “Hmm. Looks good to me.” He placed it on the bedside table. “You don’t have to, but that’s what I-“ He held the bag up to Venomous. “I’m not the most romantic person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous nodded and cleared his throat. “You can, if you want.” He pulled his hand away and sighed. “You seem happy enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Boxman pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think I should try?” Venomous told him and wiggled his fingers. “I mean, I could have the whole day with you!” Boxman laughed and grabbed a dressing gown from his purse and pulled the collar down over Venomous’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous grinned and pulled it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman pouted, but did it anyway. “B-Boxman! I got a dress for the party! I can wear it!” He hopped onto his bed. “Oh.” He smiled and took a towel from his nightstand. “I’ll go dress in it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Boxman laughed and laughed some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So go,” Venomous called and slithered onto his bed, pulling up the sheets. Boxman bounced off it and hopped onto his own bed. He watched as Venomous smiled and began to undress. Venomous smiled and relaxed when Boxman laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what to expect. His hands were warm and small, but he pulled them through his warm pants and felt his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman pulled the bottom of the garment up his arm, pulling the sleeves down a bit. He didn’t see Venomous watching him, and pulled his arm back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Look at you,” Venomous </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Look at me!” He laughed when Boxman laughed too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s not to like, Boxman?” He said quietly. “You look just fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman smiled and cupped his face in his hands. “I can be really thin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But look at me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But look at me!” Boxman tried again, and Venomous laughed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-And you’re still gross!” Boxman said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But look at me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But look at me!” Venomous echoed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-But it’s because I’m fat!” Boxman tried again, rubbing his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-And you’re still gross!” Venomous laughed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Box-can’t you see I’m not gross?” Boxman said and smiled. “Don’t you see?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, Box!” Venomous laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But look at me!” Boxman repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous laughed louder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman smiled and rubbed his hands together. “Look at me, Box!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me!” Boxman called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me!” Venomous repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman went to grab a pillow from his night stand and picked it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Venomous said and removed it from the night stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Boxman echoed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Venomous said again and shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman was still smiling when Venomous slipped off the bed and shut the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” He set a hand on Boxman’s shoulder. “I should be coming over tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boxman felt the palms of his hands becoming cold. “Hush.” He squeezed them. “We’ll see you tomorrow,” Boxman said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous nodded. “Then we’ll see you tomorrow,” Boxman called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Venomous pressed his lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, tomorrow. You’ll be getting me a single.” He leaned down to lick Venomous’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh.” Venomous giggled and broke the kiss. “You better come.” He said as he </span>
</p><p>
  <span>pointed to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go!” Boxman called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush.” Venomous called back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cat has left me... There is no salvation any more...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Venomous called Boxman into his lab. Boxman was right about to confess his love when</b>
  <span> Venomous hugged him. “I was making myself scarce for a little while... and then... Enid called,” Venomous said as he and Boxman kissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous pulled out, holding Boxman's face in his hands and then holding his knees close. “You’re warm.” Venomous said. “It's okay, you didn't need to catch us.” Boxman smiled. “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’ll be fine.” Boxman said. “I think I'm just gonna sleep with me on my normal bed.” “You really wish you’d ask. You’ll just have to place me under... your hood.” Venomous eyes grew wide. “Under your chest?” Boxman gasped. “W-WHAT?” “I didn't tell you to put me on your chest.” Boxman pulled Venomous into a kiss. “Mm! That is so sweet of you.” Venomous pulled back. “Well,” Boxman pulled out. “Okay,” Venomous said. “And, what about me?” “Tell me who you’d like me to put on your chest.” Boxman kissed Venomous a second time. “Don’t talk about it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't like to hear it,” Venomous said. “I’m just trying to figure out what I want.” Boxman grabbed Venomous’ hand. “You’re really close with that right.” “I want to,” Venomous said. “Let's have some fun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Venomous hadn't told Boxman about how he didn't go to bed, or what it was like to feel so tight and full of Boxman’s joy. That was a big secret, but it made them both’s heart swell. They reached a point where they just needed to say it to each other. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Boxman said. “So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous gripped Boxman’s hand as they kissed. “And, now we know that we’re best friends.” “I love you too.” Boxman said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both walked over to Professor Venomous’ office. Venomous didn't need a </span>
</p><p>
  <span>key, but he expected that Boxman would check, and let him in. In the next room were two blankets, a glass of milk, and several flowers. The man smiled. He didn't need a key either. “Thank you, thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>